


rude awakening

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Double Vaginal Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Fox Gen, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Hemipenis, Humor, M/M, Multiple Penises, Praise Kink, animal features/kemonomimi, as a visual aid..., catching feelings, first chapter is sfw second chapter is smut, snake senku, theres art to go with both chapters, trans man asagiri gen, two to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24314473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen accidentally crashes into a stranger's burrow in the dead of winter.Perhaps he's not as scary as he looks?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	1. intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here is what they look like if you'd like to aid your imagination lol](https://66.media.tumblr.com/336060c5a4e7a645dfc96c78f12076ad/7e8c6c6622f07e08-1c/s1280x1920/724bceb8290094ad7063e30316f9f49bc6e1094f.png)
> 
> been wanting to do something with this au for a sec
> 
> not calling senku a lamia/naga or gen a kitsune because they're not mythical creatures or yokai or anything they're just like, a snake and a fox lmao. Think animal features/kemonomimi

Gen wandered through a field, hunting for food. It was mid-January and he hadn't had a lot of success in finding food lately. He looked behind him and pouted when he saw the trail of boot prints he was leaving in the snow. He wasn't much of a fan of wearing shoes since his claws got in the way but he risked frostbite if he didn't put on _something._

Nothing around here. He was starting to get discouraged.

_Gonna have to eat bugs again._

Just as he was about to lose hope again, he felt a disturbance in the ground under him.

_A mole!_

He crouched and put his ear close to the ground.

_There must be a group of them._

He hastily kicked away the snow and dug at the ground with his clawed hands. His mouth watered as the muffled sounds became louder and he fantasized about the way he was going to roast them over a fire. 

Suddenly, the hole gave way and he found himself tumbling down into a large burrow. The last things he felt were warm air and then his head banging against something hard.

***

_“Mmh… What…”_

His consciousness slowly drifted back.

It looked like someone wrapped him in a blanket and left him on a futon. His boots were taken off and his coat was hanging on a nearby fixture, leaving him in just his white binder and pants.

_Where am I…?_

He sat up and was instantly hit with a throbbing pain in his head.

_Fuck, that fucking hurts!_

He reached up to touch his forehead and found that there was a bandage wrapped around his head.

He surveyed his surroundings. It looked like he was in an underground burrow of sorts. _Are there some mole people I don't know about?_ The dirt walls were lined with bookshelves and the room was illuminated by a single luminescent orb, the likes of which he'd never seen before. It was so bright, it hurt his eyes to look at.

_Is that… the sun? How did that get in here?_

A doorway led to what he assumed was the room where the occupant or occupants resided.

Then he heard the sound of something… _dragging?_ along the dirt floor in the room outside. He quickly laid back down, pulled the blanket over him and pretended to still be passed out.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Are they dragging in another dead body to leave in here?_

The door creaked open and the sound grew louder as the person approached.

_Wait. How come I'm not hearing any footsteps?_

He didn't dare open his eyes to see what it was when the movement stopped close to him. He used every ounce of his willpower to not make any sort of facial expression and to not breathe faster in accordance with his racing heart.

He felt their warmth and heard the sound of their breathing as they went right up to him. Even though his eyes were closed he could feel their gaze burning into him. He clenched his fist under the blanket.

“Oh, you're awake.”

Gen jolted the hardest he had ever in his life. Still, he refused to open his eyes.

_Please don't kill me!_

“Open your eyes. I know you just woke up.”

He finally snapped his eyes open. The first thing he noticed was the out-of-control hair. Then his piercing red eyes. Then, starting at his hips… there wasn't anything being dragged back there, that was _slithering!_

_Yep. Definitely gonna eat me._

Looming above him was a strikingly handsome serpent. His pointed ears and temples featured a scattering of green scales. His pupils were slit, and when he spoke he revealed four sharp fangs in his mouth. His lower body was that of a cobra’s; its iridescent scales began as a pale beige but then graduated to a deep green and then to black at the tip, matching the way in which hair was colored.

Gen’s first reaction was to hide under the blanket. So scary!

“Are you five? Come out.”

_And so mean!_

He swiped the blanket off him, leaving him suddenly exposed.

“You didn't fool me. I knew you were up since I walked in.”

Gen internally scoffed at his usage of the word _walked._

“How did you know? I was in the exact same position that I was in before!”

“The blanket was in a completely different position than I left it. You must have been moving around.”

_This guy's insane._

“Anyway.” He looked up at the ceiling. Gen followed his gaze. There was a large hole in the dirt ceiling that was covered up by some planks. “After you came crashing in here I had to go out to seal the hole you made. I almost froze to death.”

“What can I say? I was hungry and I thought there was food under here.”

He scowled. “And then you bashed your head on the corner of my table, knocking over and breaking my shit and getting blood everywhere. Then you passed out for like, six hours.”

Gen reached up again to touch his bandage. “Oh, is that what happened?” His tone was way too casual.

“So I patched you up and hoped you wouldn't fucking die so I can make you clean up the mess you made.” He put his hands on his hips and nodded to the area behind him, gesturing for him to look back. The table was knocked over and broken containers were strewn about the floor. _Whoops. Didn't see that._

“Sorry. I guess?”

“You guess?”

“Yeah.”

 _Shit. All my stuff for my magic tricks are in my coat pockets so I can't distract him before I skedaddle._ Gen tried to stand up but he was so starved he couldn’t get on his feet.

"Anyway. You said that you were looking for food?”

Gen suddenly found the energy to sit up.

 _“Yes!_ Yes I did!”

He rolled his eyes and made his way back to the other room. “I have a ton of food stockpiled for the winter. Stay here.”

A couple of minutes later he came back with a plate of dried meat and bread with preserves heaped over it. He handed it to him and went back to go pour both of them tea. By the time he returned, Gen had already scarfed down most of it.

“Jesus.”

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Said I was hungry.”

“I know, but…” he trailed off as he handed him the tea.

Senku coiled his body around to “sit” down. Gen found the movement of his tail and the way his scales shone in the dim light sort of mesmerizing.

"So," Senku began, "I never got your name. I'm Ishigami Senku."

"Asagiri Gen." He put his cleared plate down and smiled. "Nice to meet you, _Senku-chan."_ The way he honeyed his voice when he said _Senku-chan_ kind of ticked him off but he didn't say anything.

He rolled his eyes. “And what do you do?”

“I can do magic tricks and illusions and stuff. But I'm not a magician. Call me a mentalist! That's what I'm best known for.” _That part was a lie._

“Okay, ‘mentalist.’”

He beamed. _Finally someone who doesn't call me a magician anyway!_

"Thank you so much for feeding me, by the way! You really saved me! Most of the merchants around here refuse me service because I kept trying to scam him."

His shamelessness made him chuckle. "No problem."

"Oh, and what's that over there?" He pointed a clawed finger at the bright orb from earlier.

"That? That's a lightbulb."

"A lightbulb…?"

"Yeah. I made it myself."

His eyes widened. "Whaaaat? Really? So you're a magician?"

“No way. I’m a scientist.”

“Oh. That's still so cool though! You're amazing!”

He smirked and stuck his pinky in his ear. “Quit trying to flatter me for your own gain.”

He wagged his tail. “I'm not! I really do think you're amazing!”

“Whatever.” He picked up his plate and brought it back to the other room, leaving him alone momentarily.

Gen finally got a good look around the room. There were all sorts of gadgets he didn't notice before. He made a mental note to badger him about what every single one of them was later.

It turned out that Senku was actually really nice, even if he was way too snarky at times. He showed him all sorts of nutty “science” things and told him about his friends that helped him build his burrow for the winter, like the racoon who had a fixation on rocks and a bear who apparently wouldn't shut the fuck up about his crush on this one rabbit girl. He wouldn't see them until spring, though. He spent his winters alone, underground, studying. He chose to wait them out because being above on the surface was too cold for his body to cope with.

He even helped him clean up the mess he made, claiming that he didn't want him to accidentally break anything else. Gen suspected that he was just lonely too and wanted something to do. He didn't say anything of course, lest he be roasted by Senku for being so corny.

***

Gen had been staying with him for about a week now while he recovered from his injury. Senku purposefully asked him to stay with him because apparently he was concerned about how he would heal if there wasn't "someone smart" looking after him. He was currently hunched over his desk scribbling some indecipherable notes while Gen idly flipped through one of the books from the shelves.

He closed it and looked at him. "I'm gonna go to sleep. It is night right now, right? I can't tell anymore."

"Uhh, let me check…" He glanced at the clock on the desk. "Yeah."

"Okay, goodnight."

"'Night."

He closed the door and settled into the futon. He stared up at the dirt ceiling.

_I can't believe I've been all alone before this._

While he drifted off, he couldn't seem to keep Senku's face from appearing in his mind.

Several hours later, he woke up. He had been staying with him for about a week now while Senku monitored the progress of his healing. Though this time, he felt a strange sensation all around his lower body. Something leathery or scaly coiled all around him. He opened his eyes.

_Oh._

Senku was, to put it one way, spooning him. His tail was wrapped all around him, up to his arms so that it restricted his movement. The feeling of his scales pressed against his bare skin would stick with him for a long time after that.

He strained to get a look back at his face. He found that he was peacefully asleep behind him.

 _His sleeping face is kinda gorgeous… Well, when he’s not scowling in general he's really pretty,_ he remarked to himself.

Gen's breathing sped up. His heart pounded in his chest. _Wait. He's so close._

Shaken awake by his movement, Senku drowsily opened one eye.

"Um… what are you…" Gen muttered. He squirmed around a bit more to gesture to his bondage.

“Mm…” He rubbed his eyes. “Good morning.” He loosened his coil, allowing for Gen to turn around and face him.

“What the fuck are you doing? Good morning, by the way.”

"Ah." He looked at him fondly. “I realized that I have an energy efficient, all-natural heat source right here and there was no way I could have let it go to waste.”

"Really? Are you that shameless?"

He deviously grinned. "Maybe. I think that was the best I’ve slept in awhile, though. So thanks for letting me do that.”

_I didn’t le— oh whatever._

He finally unwrapped him. The sensation of his scales gliding over his skin gave him goosebumps. He sat up and slithered away. "I'll go get us something to eat."

The space next to Gen felt way too empty all of a sudden. Senku's absence was… kind of a drag. He brought himself to his feet though he was still so tired just because he wanted to follow him.

"Ooh, what are we having today?"

"What kind of a question is that? Same as usual. This isn't a restaurant."

"Aw, you should have brought more stuff down with you!"

Senku shook his head, though he still had that smile plastered across his face. Gen's heart skipped a beat.

_Oops. I think I'm getting a bit attached to him._

Not like he minded one bit, though. The warm fuzzy feelings Senku's presence gave him were something he could get addicted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by some fanart someone made where fox (or bat? I forgot) gen accidentally intrudes into snake senku’s burrow. lol
> 
> i will also have art for the next chapter to help illustrate it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I already have the next chapter finished; I'll post it in the next few days for the sake of keeping a normal ish pace on my content ^_^
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw in addition to writing. Its on private so u have to request tho


	2. ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when checking that ur homie's wound healed okay goes awry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [here's more art of what they look like to also aid your imagination](https://66.media.tumblr.com/3f7316f5e0522a6b8352d26c8aca2755/32a3ce7db011b6f0-90/s1280x1920/758efdd61b5bcd577ead6a8415feb1829db27f8a.png) (pic is nsfw; they are nakey)

”Oi, Gen. C’mere. I'm ready to remove your bandage for the last time. I think you should be mostly recovered by now.”

“‘Kay.”

Gen skipped over and kneeled on the ground next to him.

"Hold still." He gingerly unwrapped the bandage and tossed it aside, taking care not to scrape or poke him with his nails.

He leaned in close. Too close.

"What…?"

"I'd like to get a closer look." He placed his hands on his shoulders while he sneakily curled his tail around his leg.

Gen looked down at it. "Huh?"

It was around both of his legs now. Senku slithered around him in circles while he wrapped him up.

"Um… what are you…"

He was coiled inside his tail up to his shoulders now. He wiggled around nervously but it was surprisingly muscular and wouldn't budge.

Senku pulled him close. Gen could feel his breath against his face. "That's close enough. Now stay still."

Senku brushed his bangs out of the way and touched his fingers to his forehead where the wound was to investigate it. "Yeah, looks good."

“Okay?

He didn't let go after, though. He constricted around him even stronger instead. This, of course, wasn't the first time he’d bound him with his lower body, but each time before he quickly let go.

 _"Nngh!_ Senku-chan! T-too tight! I can't breathe!” he cried.

He scowled and loosened his bind just a little. “Fine.”

“W-why won't you let go? What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m pretty sure you already know, mentalist.”

 _“You’re gonna eat me?”_ His voice was shrill with fear.

He scoffed. “No. Couldn't if I wanted to. Too big. And I don't think you'd taste that great, anyway.”

“What does that mean?”

He squirmed around to try to get more room to move around to no avail.

 _“Ku ku ku._ There's no way you're getting out,” he hissed. “Even if my upper half’s weak, my lower body’s stupidly strong.”

 _“Oh,”_ he squeaked.

Senku pulled him close, so close that their noses touched. He flicked his forked tongue against his cheek. _“Fuck,_ you smell so good,” he breathed. “It’s actually been really hard to hold back since you arrived. I've never experienced a scent as good as yours.”

Gen actually could say the same to him. Though it wasn't the most powerful scent it still drew him in. And being wrapped up in it like this was _intoxicating._ He couldn't think straight.

Gen finally got a good look into his eyes. His once-slit pupils were blown with lust. He was interrupted by the sensation of something long and slimy poking between his thighs. He looked down and saw them. The fasteners keeping Senku’s skirt together had come undone and two dark green cocks, one above the other, had emerged from his cloaca. Gen broke out into a cold sweat.

_Whatthefuck he has TWO?_

Senku gave him another squeeze with his tail. “Ah, you noticed,” he remarked. “I think our meeting was fate, mentalist. You see, it’s too cold for me to go to the surface right now.” He opened a gap in his tail so that he could thrust in his cocks between his thighs. “And I’ve been so.” Another thrust. _“So.”_ One more, harder this time. “Lonely in here.”

“I-I see.” Gen unconsciously squeezed his thighs together, causing his new companion to growl with pleasure.

Senku started to pant. “Already working my cocks with those sweet thighs of yours, are you? So naughty.” He flicked his tongue around his face again.

“Mmn!”

The prehensile tip of his tail wormed its way under his waistband and started to probe its way around his cunt.

“Oh, you're so wet right now. Guess you like being manhandled like this?" he taunted.

Gen bit his lip and shamefully nodded. The tip eventually made its way to his hole to tease itself around it. He shuddered.

Senku loosened his tail a bit so that Gen could free his arms. He wrapped them around his shoulders for balance.

“Gen. Do you think you can take both of my cocks?”

He shrugged.

Senku pulled the tip of his tail back and tugged his pants off with his scaled hands. “I'll start with just one and we'll see how you handle it, then.”

He shakily nodded.

“Don’t be scared. I won’t hurt you. I’ll make both of us feel really good, okay?”

He nodded again.

He tilted his chin up with his finger to make him look him in the eyes. “What do you say?”

“Do it," he rasped.

Senku didn't react just yet. He was silently demanding more.

_“Please.”_

“Attaboy.”

He rolled his hips against him, grinding his cocks in between his inner thighs and on his pussy lips, lubricating them further.

“But first…” He grabbed Gen's chin and leaned in closer. “Kiss me.”

Gen fidgeted, shut his eyes, and pressed his lips against Senku’s. Unsatisfied, Senku grabbed the back of his head and coaxed his mouth open with his forked tongue and intertwined it with Gen's human tongue. Gen squirmed around, getting more turned on each second. Senku’s fangs occasionally scraped against his tongue, causing him to moan into his mouth much to his delight.

Senku pulled away. Gen looked away bashfully, his face flushed bright red. He wiped the drool around his mouth off with the back of his hand.

“Gonna put it in now.”

He positioned him over his lower cock and rubbed around his entrance with it.

"Mm… it's just begging to take me inside."

He lowered him onto it, letting the tip go inside.

_“Ahn!”_

“Mm… I can really tell your hole is hungry for more,” he purred. “I won't keep you waiting.”

He plunged the rest of his length inside.

 _“Senku-chan!”_ Gen arched his back and hugged him closer.

“Mmm… I'm gonna start moving now, okay?” He reached down to spread his asscheeks. He began to rhythmically thrust his hips, slowly and steadily at first. Gen squeaked and buried his face in his shoulder.

“You okay?”

He answered with a muffled “Mhm.”

Senku groaned. _“You’re so tight. Feels incredible.” _He squeezed his ass with his scaled claws.__

__He sped up to a more moderate pace. The sound of both of them panting and the slapping of Gen’s body against Senku’s filled the room. Gen’s softly whined into his shoulder. Senku’s second cock rubbing against his clit as he got fucked with the other one drove him crazy._ _

__“Mnh… nnh… _Senku-chan… Senku-chan,”_ He breathlessly repeated._ _

__“I got you, sweetheart. You're taking it so well.”_ _

__He whined and grabbed onto the leather of his tunic, bunching the material up in his fists._ _

__All of a sudden, Senku pulled out nearly all the way and then slammed his hips into Gen’s cunt as hard as he could._ _

___“Kyaa!”_ He raked his own claws across his back._ _

__His tail constricted around his torso as he ruthlessly fucked him. Gen moaned and threw his head back._ _

___“Hah… hah… You like that?”_ _ _

___“Yes! Oh god yes! Don't stop!”_ _ _

__He grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in to crash their lips together again. Gen trembled in his embrace while Senku kissed him deeply to the point that a mixture of their saliva dribbled down his chin. He eventually slowed his hips down to the leisurely pace from before and pulled his face away. Gen stared at him, awestruck._ _

__Senku locked his lips. “I think you're ready to take my other cock. Don't you think so, too?”_ _

__“Yes! I-I want it so fucking bad.”._ _

__Senku took Gen's hand in his and squeezed it. “I know you'll be able to take them. I’ll be gentle.”_ _

__Gen squeezed his hand back. Senku uncoiled from him completely to let Gen position himself comfortably. He stayed clinging on to Senku for dear life regardless._ _

__He pulled out the first cock, then put them in his hand to position them together against his vagina._ _

__"I've never gotten to use both of them at once before," he murmured. "Going in."_ _

__He inserted just the tips. It was already a lot. Gen gasped and held on tight._ _

__"That's it. I'm right here. Just hold on to me, okay?"_ _

__He slowly sunk them inside to the point where they were almost halfway in._ _

__"Doing alright?"_ _

__He nodded. _"It's so thick,"_ he whispered._ _

__"Hang in there. I still have more."_ _

___He's not done?_ He nervously bucked his hips back and forth._ _

__"You're really getting into it, aren't you?" He hummed. "Putting the rest in now." He loosened his hold on Gen so that he essentially dropped down on the rest of the shafts aided by gravity and the copious amounts of lubrication their bodies produced._ _

___"AHH! S-Senku-chan!"_ Gen _screamed._ "Fuck, _fuck,_ it's so much!" He kicked his legs around, clearly overstimulated._ _

__Senku embraced him. "Shh, shh. I know you can take them." He kissed his forehead. "Look, look. They're both all the way in. All the way to the base."_ _

__Gen followed his command. Senku’s two cocks were squeezed together and crammed inside his pussy. He licked his lips, finding the sight arousing._ _

__"M'gonna start moving again." He held him close by the crook of his back and smoothly rolled his hips. Gen gasped and panted, already out of breath._ _

___“Oh! Senku-chan!_ Faster!”_ _

__“Jesus Christ, you're so fucking tight.”_ _

__He gradually sped up, working his way to the pace he had before. Gen squirmed around in his arms and his tail frantically wagged._ _

__He eventually got to the point where he was easily hammering his cocks in and out of Gen’s dripping wet pussy. A mixture of their juices trickled down Gen’s thighs._ _

__“Mn… Senku-chan! It's so big… Ah…”_ _

__He slammed his hips against him over and over, the apex of each thrust earning another choked whine from his partner. In this moment, they were one. The whole world seemed to stop. The only thing that mattered was forging a stronger connection to the other._ _

__Senku panted heavily. His hips began to stutter as he approached the edge together with him._ _

__Gen tensed up. "I'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcoming _I'mcomig—!"_ His whole body trembled in ecstasy as his orgasm electrified his entire being._ _

___"Fffuck, I'm gonna—"_ _ _

__“Cum inside, _please! Do it!”__ _

__Senku’s pupils constricted back into slits and he dug his claws into Gen’s thighs, leaving harsh red marks on them. He slammed his hips against him one last time and growled as he released his seed deep inside of him. Senku groaned lewdly at the feeling of Gen’s inner walls contracting against his cocks. Gen’s face contorted in pleasure. The feeling of two dicks cumming inside of him at once was unmatched._ _

___“Senku-chan… Mm… I'm so full.”_ Gen was still hugging him close._ _

__Senku hugged him back while he took a moment to catch his breath. He then pulled out and watched his semen leak out. It dribbled onto the floor, making a little puddle._ _

__“Don't worry about the cleanup.” He nonchalantly kicked some dirt over it with his tail, much to Gen’s dreary amusement._ _

__“There was sooo much of it, though. You filled me up so good...” Gen was covered in sweat and was gasping for breath but he felt great. He looked at Senku fondly but found that he looked like he was about to collapse._ _

__“Woah. You okay, Senku-chan?”_ _

__“Yeah. J-just need to rest for a bit.”_ _

__He collapsed backwards onto the floor in exhaustion and Gen laid next to him. He scooted near him to hold onto him as Senku caught his breath._ _

__“I’ll go get some water…” He got up to go fetch water for them. Senku sat up to gulp his down then collapsed again. Gen giggled and curled up next to him after tossing a blanket over them. He was tired too._ _

__He watched Senku’s chest rise and fall. He then looked at his face. He was still as attractive as ever. He silently reached down to hold his hand. To his delight, Senku’s sharp, scaled fingers curled back over his claws._ _

__About five minutes later Senku was back to normal. He took a deep breath. “Gen.”_ _

__He opened one eye. “Hm?”_ _

__“I want you to stay with me. Even after winter ends. I can get my friends to help build a house for us. I'll make you lots of food and show you all sorts of science.” He paused. “And I want to have sex with you all the time.”_ _

__Gen chuckled. “You're so blunt, Senku-chan.” He hugged him close by his arm. His tail lazily swished back and forth. “But I’d love to.”_ _

__Senku grinned. His tail began to slither its way around Gen's leg and up his body._ _

__"Again?"_ _

__"This is just how I show affection." He wrapped him up fully in his tail and brought him close._ _

__"Mm." Gen closed his eyes, smiling like an idiot. He drifted off to sleep._ _

__Senku gently smiled and ran his claws through the white fringe of his hair._ _

__He whispered, not caring if he was awake to hear or not. “Like I said. I really do think our meeting was fate.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [more art (pic is very nsfw) as a thank-you for reading to the end](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8be3b7f8066834dab132fe87175b8220/be35f7140a6fb787-a8/s1280x1920/68f186a9e0b684c1374280bb9542834f69b03ba0.png)
> 
> i just really like drawing this au ok
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw in addition to writing. Its on private so u have to request tho


End file.
